


The Lust of Life and Death

by DoIHaveTo



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I'm not proud either, F/M, Gay person writing straight sex, Ghost Sex, I'm Not Ashamed, Other, Supernatural but not the TV Show, There is also gratuitous mirror watching, This was born from a discord chat, and a ghostly creampie, and a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIHaveTo/pseuds/DoIHaveTo
Summary: I meet a ghost and fall head first into an unforgettable experience while trying to help them regain a tangible form. It's ghost sex guys, don't think too hard.
Relationships: Reader/Ghost
Kudos: 13





	The Lust of Life and Death

I reach my hand out feeling it pass through the ghostly form in front of me. The temperature of the room drops another degree, yet I feel my cheeks flush. I gasp quietly and pull my hand back, stumbling onto the bed behind me. 

The form tilts their head in what seems to be confusion and I stare up at them from my new found position on the bed. 

“Are you alright?” 

Their voice is light, tinged with surprise. I nod silently, my hands fisting in the sheets under me as I wait for their next move.

“Just… This is… crazy. You can’t be real, yet here you are. This is ridiculous. Impossible!” I stutter, growing firmer by the end of my sentence. The ethereal being reaches out slowly, giving me time to pull away, but I refuse to move as they finally stroke my cheek. The movement cools my flushed skin, and for a second their outline feels… solid. 

“I assure you, I’m here. I’m real.” The ghost says calmingly. What must be their thumb strokes my cheek, before they pull away, letting their fingers trail over my skin lightly, leaving fire in their path. 

I contemplate my next question.

“How can I feel your touch so strongly sometimes? Yet others, it’s like passing through mist.”

“I’m not sure, you’re the first person to have seen me in years. I… I don’t remember the last person who saw  _ me _ and not just a figure out of the corner of their eye.”

I stop for a second, glancing away from them as I thought of their loneliness before I arrived. I reconnect our eyes, letting a soft smile pass over my face as I saw  _ him.  _

“You know… I’ve always thought ghosts were the most interesting supernatural beings. Maybe we can do some tests? Try to see what causes you to become more solid and less… ghost-y!”

“I am highly doubtful that there is anything you can do that I have not already attempted myself.” 

“I can think of a few things,” I wink at him teasingly before standing up and getting off the bed again. 

I slowly lean forward, pressing my lips against the cold cheek of my unexpected roommate, feeling him solidify under me. He gasps and pulls away, their ghostly form returning fully.

“What’s wrong? It worked! This is amazing!” I exclaim.

The ghost shakes his head slowly, his eyes searching my face in shock, jaw hanging open slightly. I step toward them again, giving him time to step away as I invade his space. 

Leaning forward, I press my lips against the corner of his mouth, just enough to claim I missed their cheek if he rejects my advance, but enough to state my intentions. 

When he stands his ground, I tilt my head slightly before pressing my lips firmly against his. My hands move to cup his face gently, my lips pressing harder before I pull away slightly to whisper against them.

“Is this okay? It’s working right?”

He nods and for the first time  _ he  _ leans in and presses his lips against mine, his cold hands fitting around my waist and pulling me closer.

His hands slowly slip under the edge of my shirt sending shivers down my spine. My hands slip from their face down to their chest pressing against flexing muscles lightly before sliding round to lightly scratch at his back through his thin shirt.

Pulling away I pant quietly into the space between our faces before stepping back until my knees hit the edge of the bed before pulling him down on top of me. 

“Is this still okay?” I ask quietly, scared to break the moment.

“Y-yes. I’m just… this is so new and I can  _ feel _ you and you can feel me!” He exclaims. 

I nod in response before pulling his face down and quickly joining our lips again, my tongue slipping into his mouth before tangling with his tongue.

Through hooded eyelids I catch a glance of myself in the mirror realising my ghostly partner although solid on top of me is still completely invisible in the reflection. Leaving me looking disheveled, but alone, on the bed. 

I feel hands slowly slipping further up my pyjama shirt, pushing it up slightly baring my stomach to the cold night’s air. The deathly cold hands of my partner cup my breasts for the first time causing goosebumps to appear and my nipples to harden, begging to be teased and played with. He doesn’t wait and quickly pinches my nipples between his finger and thumb, rolling gently before pulling just enough to tease. A low moan escaping my throat.

My hips jerk up searching for friction as my back arches me closer to the spirit driving me mad. I force myself to focus and manage to slip my hands between us to start unbuttoning the shirt they’re wearing. As I reveal more of them I realise their skin has a strange, translucent, white tinge to it which seems to shift and move like smoke in a jar. I finish unbuttoning the shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

I lean forward trailing kisses over their soft skin, nipping gently to test his reaction as my hands scratch his back and pull him closer to me again.

His hands finally move to remove my pyjama shirt, pulling it off with only slight trouble leaving us breathless yet giddy about the unbelievable situation laid out in front of us. I feel his fingers trail over my breasts again but this time they don’t stop to tease and continue down over my stomach to the waistband of my pants.

I moan quietly encouraging their exploration, “fuck… please.”

A single cold digit slips under the waistband, sliding along to my hip, my flushed skin burning under their ministrations before they finally hook and pull my pants down. As the waistband reaches my knees I help kick them off, before letting my thighs fall open, leaving me exposed to the ghost’s searching eyes. Once again, I chance a glance to the mirror on the wall behind them and find myself somehow even more aroused with the situation at the sight of my body naked on the bed with no-one else around. Yet, here in front of me there was someone, or something perhaps, with me, pushing me closer into an unforgettable experience.

Fingers brush over my pussy lightly, teasing me before his middle finger presses in collecting some of my dripping wetness and spreading my folds. His finger quickly finds my clit, lightly circling and causing me to moan in pleasure while pushing my hips up to meet them. 

After what feels like hours of torture but really must have been only a minute he slips hos fingers down, pressing at my entrance lightly before pushing in. The contrast of my overheated body with their cool hands only intensifies the feeling of being filled, yet I want more. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , so good. More please, fuck I want more”

The ghost’s eyes widened but they quickly followed my instructions, slipping in one, then two more fingers, pumping in and out of me steadily. The stretch burned slightly but was soothed by the overwhelming pleasure I was experiencing. 

“Fuck so close already, you’re so fucking good. Please I wanna come,” I could barely believe how desperate the voice that came out of my mouth was. 

My hips jerked to meet every thrust of his long fingers before I slipped my own hand down to join them, rubbing my clit roughly.

“ _ Fuck!”  _

I choke out a moan before it’s swallowed by his lips meeting mine, his fingers pushing into me harder and faster, my orgasm hitting and being dragged out by every searching thrust. 

He grunts quietly as my walls clench around his fingers before continuing “So fucking beautiful. I need to see you come all over my cock, gonna feel so fucking good.” 

I barely react to his words as I recover from the experience I just had, my eyes staring at him as he stood at the side of the bed and he began to remove his own pants, his cock already straining forming an impressive outline. 

Within seconds he was naked, his hand slowly stroking his thick cock. Despite the absurdness of the situation. Me, fucking a  _ ghost!  _ His cock looked normal, ignoring the supernatural colour, which encouraged me to continue.

Forcing myself to slip off the bed with shaky legs, I moved to kneel in front of him, gripping his hips as he began to protest.

“I  _ want _ to. I want to feel you okay?”

He stood stoic, but his thighs clenched and unclenched as he attempted to remain in control. The control didn’t last long as I poked my tongue out to meet the tip of his cock, barely teasing but his hips surged forward just enough to push his dick against my face, but off target hitting my cheek. 

Giggling quietly, I shift and decide against teasing him further, taking the full head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around before slowly sinking down another inch or so. Looking up I catch his eyes as he stares down at me but he quickly breaks contact and throws his head back, eyes clenched shut, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. 

Pulling away slightly, I tell him I want to hear him, before licking the full length of the underside of his cock, before retaking it in my mouth. Bobbing a few times I manage to take about 4 inches easily, before leaving the rest for my hand to take care of, jerking it gently. The swirling, solid smoke that seems to make up his form shifts and moves allowing me periodic glances through him, only to see myself in the mirror again. 

The sight is one that causes me to moan loudly around the thick cock currently invading my mouth. Kneeling, hair a mess, my mouth open accepting an unseen figure, drool starting to drip down my chin only slightly. My pussy clenches causing some more wetness to soak my thighs and I decide there’s been enough foreplay. 

Letting his cock slowly fall out my mouth I push myself back up onto the bed, pulling him down on top of me by his wrist. 

“I need you inside me,  _ right fucking now.” _

There’s no arguments as he quickly lines up the head of his cock with my tight entrance and pushes in deep and hard. I moan loudly, before burying my face into the crook of his neck. He pulls back slightly before pushing in again, this time all of his cock down to the base, filling me, stretching me.

I gasp out “ _ Thick,  _ so fucking thick. So good.”

He pulls his face away before kissing me roughly, matching the pounding thrusts of his hips. 

“You’re so  _ fucking _ tight. So  _ warm. _ ”

Our gasps and moans fill the air as we become more desperate for our releases. I peek over his shoulder, desperately looking for the mirror to see the scene as it truly looks to another. My body is being rocked by an unseen force, my pussy stretching and clenching around an invisible object. The sight almost tips me over the edge again but I need to feel him cumming inside me.

“ _ Fuck, _ please. I need… I need you to come inside, fill my tight pussy  _ please. _ ” I beg with abandon and it seems for a second he is about to refuse, before a cold hand slips down and meets me feverish clit, circling hard.

He jerks inside me roughly, losing control of his thrusts, before burying his cock completely inside me as it slowly pumps his cum deep into my pussy. I clench around it tightly, gasping out and moaning, taking every drip I can before it eventually started leaking out around his cock. The image in the mirror was one I could barely recognise as myself, completely and totally fucked, and my stretched pussy leaking drips of ghost cum out onto the sheets. 

He slowly thrusts into me a few more times before collapsing down against my body. His cool skin was a welcome reprieve on my own which was overly flushed and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 

As we slowly catch our breaths, nothing more needs to be said. After a few moments I moved to clean us up, wiping the - ectoplasm? Goo?  _ Cum  _ \- off of my pussy and my still solidly real, yet strangely coloured ghost, using my discarded pyjama pants before dropping them back on the ground. Climbing under the covers I decide the rest of the mess could wait for tomorrow to be cleaned up.

My ghost remains sitting on the bed, acting unsure and awkward before I open the covers inviting him in. Laying my head on his chest I slowly fell asleep. More questions could be asked and answered tomorrow, but for now it wasn’t important. 


End file.
